Noel!
by fluffy20456
Summary: DEALING IN DANGEROUS WATERS AS TEMPS PAST IS PULLED IN TO CONTEXT OLD FREINDS FROM HER PAST OF BEING A FOSTER CHILD... BB.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Ok this is my second story so please nice.

This is about Brennan past, and why the way she's is so in closed. Shut off from her surroundings/ the out side world post after Zack and Gor-ma-gon.

Thx

Fluffy20456

Now on to the story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Please review and tell me on what cha think.

"Booth talking" 'temp talking'

Noel shows up in the next chapter and the story will unfold more.

XXXXXXXX…………..XXXXXXXX…….XXXX……

Man!! I must learn on how not to get a speeding ticket. Hay Dude I'm Federal Agent going to pick up my partner and try to pry her mined off of Zack. Finally I think this might be the case its strange even to me and sweets is not helping one bit.

(I'll skip the parts were he gets id and then walks up to the buildings)

"Hay bones you will never believe this case we got it's amazing." "Bones were ya?" searching I can see Angelia standing over her note pad drawing some thing or another.

'Hay Ange do you know were I can't find temp we have a new case!' I say as she passes of a shrug and jumps as I sneak up on her.

'Hay Booth, don't you ever scare me like that ever again. OK gosh yeah nearly gave me a hart attack!! Ya she's in her office. Pointing as I ran…

there she is fast asleep, walking saintly wondering why shes at home sleeping and seeing takeout as well as the gormagon files scatted all around.

"Hay temp time to get up we got a case."says Booth.

'mmmm five more minutes pleeaaasssss?'

"hmm nope un less you want them to ruin you evidence!"

'Merf I'm up they go no were near them just give me a moment Booth. I'm sure my new assistant should be here soon. just let me clean up this mess and why don't you go and see Ange.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXX...XXXXXXX...

"Six people dead one buried over the next in unmarked coffin's, there were three on top empty, scratch marks and then to put on top of all of that there was black light pumping through a near by house. No one has lived there for years."

'Six? Booth? not any more then that right?'

"Nope Bones why?"

'Nothing, nothing,'

_**Driving up to the house as booth explained it sent shivers and old memories. They were flooding my mined as I worked I noticed that in deed we haven bin here for thirteen years. Man I guess I have too go and see Noel as soon as I can louse Booth. Question how do I get off this case I know if I leave now it will lead Questions, and more Questions. Thirteen years. Wow! I thought it was just yesterday when I walked with Ryan, Noel and Davie in my arms. walking out of our graves. Our past that drove me to the work and work to get that life out of my head. Noel was my first friend while we were in this house...**_

XXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXX...XXXXXX

"HAY Bones I've been trying to get your attention for a while now are you all right?

'Ya Booth, I'm fine! Just have them take everything back to the lab. OK?'

"um bones why won't you do your usually squint thing? Like look at them or go near the body's? Are you sure you are all right?"

'It's nothing booth I'm just tired that's all have Hoggins, and Doc. Saroyan get everyyyyyy... thing ready when I get there. I have to go home and change I'll meet you there OK?'

"All right bones! Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

'No I'll live..."

XXXXXX...XXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXX...XXXXXXX

**_Man I thought I would have never gotten out of there! Like come on Booth, OK so what OK I've been working a over load since Zack. I thought I could trust him. Man mine is easy to brake it. I wasn't all ways that way. Noel taught me to shut it all out. Then Booth came and open that old feelings of fear and positivity. Ah so there's that number. After rummaging through my old things after that time. Is it already two? I'm late and booth must be wondering were I'm _**

**_Studly three's a knock on my door I wonder on who that is mabe Dad or Russ._**

**_nope Booth..._**

'Hay Booth what's up?'

"Hay bones do you need a ride to the lab? what happened here? are you all right who was it?

_**Man 20 Questions all ready**_?

'Nothing Booth I just was looking for something, thats all and I would love a ride.'

"Good lets go Hodgens has everything ready."

'k'

XXXXXXxxx...XXXXX...xXXXXXxxx...XXXX.xxx...

_Doctor Brennen I have everything you need and took scrapings and soil samples from the sight as well as the body's._

_'thanks hoggens'_

**_"Doctor Brennen. We took everything out of there caskets and put them on tables for you." says the new grad student for this week._**

**_'Thank you Alex'_**

**_"Bones we did a back round cheaqe at the house it belonged to radoms of foster parents that moved around last new owners every year. No leads yet."_**

**_looking at them I know only the nummber and the phone will help us as well as our story's and my past is brought in to Question._**

**_XXXX...XXXX...xXXXX...XXXX..._**

**_'Through out my findings, Booth they were badly beaten. Excempesually the ones that were on the bottom of their coffins. My findings tell me that they were buried alive. The lights were there as torcher and Hodges has taken old hairs from the three that were found empty. We should have the results soon.'_**

**_"Okay, then what can you tell me about..._**

**_"_**Doctor Brennan three's some one here to see you.."

_Hay Kiekie can we talk? _

**A perfect stranger to all but, Brennan, Ange and Hoggans.**

**'Ryan what are you doing here?'**

_"dude whats up?'_

Ry.. Oh my god it's so good to see you...

_Kile kike i have to talk to you.. now!!_

_**'Ryan whats wrong is that blood?'**_

_**Yeah kie kie you better sit in your offace your not going to like the news I have for you. So Ange can you help me out be for I have to leave?**_

Ry? what happened?

**'Ryan?'**

**XXXXXXX...XXXXXX...xxxXXXX...XXXxxxxXXX...**

**thanks next chapter the news and the un folding of this story...**

**I'm on going so I would love to hear about your comments**

**as well as your pointers pls review...**

**next chapter will come soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time..**

Chapter 2

Sorry for being late. I have the story written in my head but its hard to get it out and describe it…

Thanks, to the readers.

Now, on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Previous)

_Kile kike I have to talk to you.. Now!!_

_**'Ryan what's wrong is that blood?'**_

_**Yeah kie kie you better sit in your office you're not going to like the news I have for you. So Ange can you help me out be for I have to leave?**_

Ryan? What's happened?

**'Ryan?'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXX...**

**_Time?_**

**_Darkness eating away befor I pass out I must give her her codes, she has to get the cure he poisoned us once more and I know if Davie doesn't get it soon as me and Noel..._**

**_'Ryan?'_**

**_"Yeah Temp? '_****_Whispers escape my voice the poison escapes my red eye's..._**

**_'What happened where's Noel?'_**

**_She's coming they have been lost. I found then. That's when I called in the old graves, we needed a distraction..._**

**_ I'm so sorry we failed he got him agen and agen... she try so hard to fight.. he has a new method now though, black light, our old enemies._**

**_"Protectors" _**

**_"Light" _**

**_"Guidance"_**

**These are your passwords soon I won't have time to talk you must help us she gave you her word, now you must have mine please help us..(holding on to my breathing as they pass a few words and Temp runs to the elevator..)**

**Time...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXX**

**Time...**

_Memories excuse my self as I walk passed Booth, Ange, my team, and my Father, and Russ, and Sweets... I keep running towards the elevators pushing towards the bacement Noel's office last codas pushing asking Questions as always. I know that I look as if death is knocking at my door, and I know that Booth is wondering on what the hell is going on. Taring from my tears I know that Noel is on her way and in trubble I hope my son is okay, and that she Is not too late. I know that pain and wish they will stay to get help. Ah here it is.. Now its just now witheather I get there. Time.. Time..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time...**

**I'm running with him half dead in my arms and hearing the alarms going off as the security try's to stop me? Like come on if it weren't for me they would be out of a job. I can see that Ryan did make it as he is on the tables next to Ange and jack. As for the other people they must be temps, Friends and family, Or they could be apart of her team.**

**Time...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time...**

_**(Back with the teams)**_

_"So Angelia who is this and what were they talking about? Where did Bones go?"_

_**Um mm Jack yeah want to take this one?**_

**_"Nope"_**

**_Fine! Noel, Davie and Ryan were all stationed at a foster home. Her first and last! We all know that she was taken at the age of sixteen to her grand pa's right?_**

_Yeah so what?_

_**Hold on Russ I'm getting there. The reason why Temperanceis the way she is is because of that foster home and Noel. Noel came to the Jeffersonian at the age of sixteen just after temp went to her grand pa's. She is the only one that's better then Temp at her job. shes the one that taught her everything.. That's all I got out of her she wont talk about it.. When Noel arrives there's only a cope of things we need to worry about.**_

_**1) Don't ask Questions**_

_**2) She will probity talk to you if only she needs a answer.**_

_**#3)...**_

**_Time..._**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Time..._**

_**"Noel? whats with...Davie is he okay?... What happened?...here put him here!**_

No Ange he needs medican were's Temp? Did Ry give her my message?

**_"Yeah.. don't worry she should...ahhh there she is... Temp?"_**

**_Time...Time..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Time..**_

_I hope I made it I know that Ryan is needing this medication. Ah she is here with Davie__ thank god!_

**_'Noel?'_**

I'm here temp did you get it?

**'Yeah'**

Good then in out croted arteries then. Please do Ryan and Davie first though..

**'Are you sure?'**

I'm fine temp its nothing I haven't been through before...Treat them then worry about me I'll be in your office I have to rest I don't need the medician I had eneff.. I just need sleep they till fill you in when i wake we shall tell your teem on the trubles of working this case. Jack why don't you give me a hand?

_"Okay Noel, this way..."_

**_Lights... _**

**_Times..._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock...**

**10 minutes later**

**sleep...Soooooo tired I can feal a slight prick at the back of my head. I can feel better already. I wake with compleat strangers staring at me and Davie I don't know how he got here but I'm glad that Noel made it. Ahh there's Temp and Angeie...sleep awates me once more...**

**Time...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**thanks everyone for reading ill up date the next chapter in the next few days**

**please review...**

**till next chapter **

**fluffy20456**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Explanations:

I'm sorry for my late ness it was nessasary. now on to our storie...

* * *

_It has been a long time sincee I've been here last. There were't so many crimes back then, well from what I can remmember. There were just body's from the old days, the natives from diferent countreys. Oh how I missed thoughs days and nights. I remember when I tought Temperance all thouse years ago. Not much has changed since then except that now her dad and brother are back. I know, I tought her well after all these years I can't beleave that they found the **Lost Ones.**It's been to long far to long since I was last here. We have been running with Davie and Ryan, runing from our past, from our old lives... I know as soon as we all are awake then we have to tell all theae people what happened to these kids. They have no famileys, freinds except us and no reason for being dead... So I get up and walk towards the door knowing this as I turn my handel._

* * *

_now back with temp and booth, doc soroyan, sweets, anglua, hoggens, max, and russ..._

* * *

lol I do not own doc.. Bones or the other carators... Thx

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...MMMMMMMMM_

_**Um Temperance who are these people and why are they giving you orders? says Max. Confusion is written over his, and everyone elses faces...**_

**_"Doctor Brenndan I too would like a explanation and what are they doing here they all need to be at a phys, wards or something why don't they go to the hospital or some thing what does this have to do with in anything?" A frantic voice of Doctor Saroyan. Says as she as well as Angela grasp their and my centers of equation's..._**

**_'Bones?' _**

**_"Yeah!! Booth I know you all are wondering who these people are, what they have to do with me, but you have to wait till they are up. Then we will explain..." I say with a tired sigh (I know that they are hear but not Davies story this time I as well have to hear theis one...)_**

**_Temp? "Russ" says, Can you at least tell us the..._**

_Hay temp yeah didn't start with out me did yeah?_

**_"No I didn't but they are curious, and getting ticked off we have to fill them in soon "No-Name!" (how shes up in ten minets I'll never know)_**

_Well then lets get everyone you trust in to your offices while I wake Ryan and Davie OK? Then we will tell our story all right?_

__

(Booth, Russ and Max stay behined as the others move slowly towards the offace. Then Temperances looks at the confused faces and talks quietly to them. I know that this storie would bring Questions and uot right lies... I know that this storie both Anglua and Hoggens know only parts of it for I have tought them well.. We had this case years ago but couldent do nothing about it then mabe now this Agent Booth will.. I can see him standing there trying to get kie kie to say more but he will just have to wait...

**"Dad why don't you and Russ go we will explain why then you all can ask questions and I'll try my hardest to answer..Ok?"**

**Sure Temp**

**"Booth, I want you to lisson and know that its my past. I tryed remember I'll answer you questions later and that from this point on our tust of our freind ship and partnership.. Booth this past of mine will give you a deatail of why the ways I am to except logic and its turm yah I have shut out the out side world. why i have fought with you on ocassions, and admiring you from a far... This past, my story and theirs we will only share with people that we trust... You have very slowly have ganed my trust, and now its your turn to lisson cause this story will change our freind ship"**

**Bones what? How can a story change? I don't get it why are you telling me this?**

**"Booth I'll aswer all your Questions in time, right now lets go to the offiac and talk to the others while you lisson and then we shall talk once more...**

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

untill nextime..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXX

Hay sorry for the cliffs OK first thanks for the feed back and second I do not own bones or the cariters but I do own noel Ryan and Davie and of course this story. This next chapter will be a good one we will start with temp some of noel but the main and most importunated is Ryan and Davie's story... I thank you for reading this far and hoped that you liked this storie and ill up date it soon...thx...

Now on wards..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXX

_'Its been to long Temperance yeah remember when we were in this lab last, you were about to lead your own team and needed to pick out a student to assisted you. It was almost five years age since I was in town. We haven seen each other I know its been awhile but I did come back maybe a little later then I planed. We have bin running for so long, I'm getting tired of running as was Ryan and Davie.._

_Now for those few that are hear to day I need to know your names so i can see if we are safe i do know kie kie does trusted each of you but to me you all are strangers..'_

**"Bones?" Who is this?**

_Ah the first person to volunteer's now sir whats your name and why do you call Temp Bones?_

**'It okay guys just answer so then you can lisson to our story.' Temperance says in a tired voice as she looks out her window and peaks at Booth.**

**"Fine my name is Special Agent Seealy Booth retired Sniper of the U.S. Army. And Bones partner. Are you serviced with that?" **

_AH Agent Booth or Sargent hm, yes I remember you, but for now later, later so I know Booth, who are the resat of you?_

_:I'm Russ Bredan, Tem's older brother, ex con.:_

**_: I'm Max Keenan, Temperance's father as you might have known, or you would have not aloud us in am I right?:_**

**_"My name is Cam Saroyan, I specialize in odtopies on the dead and have a feed back round.."_**

'Good then you can stay Ange, and Hoggens I already know you so who are you?'

'You stand there lost yet you are studding Booth and Kie Kie very closely. So you are either an sociologistfor the F.B.I. or you are serving this team to see who needs to go in for counseling? Then ages you could just be one of Temps students or just another boss of some sort? Which is it?

X: well I am a sociologist for the F.B.I. and my name is doc. sweets and no I am not one of doctor Brenden's assistance's. :X

Good. Good, then we can continue.

Now Ryan is first then me then temp then Davie now Ryan you have the floor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

now on wards!!

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXx...

A tall 11 year old stands with Ryan. He has dark red hair, and freckles on his face. A very cute young looking man was staring at me innocently. Ryan has dark black hair, amazing green eyes, and scars on his face like they have been there for a while. Temperance the usual sine of annoyance parring at her face. Then there's me a scared face jagged markings and knowledge that strikes everyone. I have blue and purple hair I don't know what my original hair cooler was, and a past that is ready to rock booth off of his pestle.

**_Okay lets start for though's who know Temperence, after her parents ran off, and Russ could not take care of her she went to live in the foster care system. Then later after Two years she was rescued by he so called grand father. Right stop me if I'm wrong... No? Okay then._**

**_..._**

**_The first time I met Temperance was the first night in that hell hole I was only 11 at the time. I know you might be surprised so lets start with me. Ryan was 16 and we knew that if you talked about it then you your self would end up just like them..._**

**_A time once be fore ill tell you about my self, I was ten when I went to his house. so when I was born, I was left at the cop shop and was given to the foster care system. I was later adopted by nice people. There names we KT frost I only called them, Baster one and baster 2, I was never given a name till I met temperance she called me noel I was born in December I never found what day so I think back to the day that they found me on the 8Th. I was treated like a house elf, do the dishes, clean the house from top to bottom and never once had a proper school to go to so I taught my self. When I was seven and new what I had to do I would finish my work early and go to the TV room and go to the learning channels try to under stand them. Then things changes that year. _**

**_You see in that house we were subject to rape and physical abuse we would go to school abused and torched. I remember protecting temp on many ocasions cause she just don't know on how to shut up. When I was eight I was taken to this guy his name was Carter, me mom and dad had died that year. I all ways struggled with families trying to be to nice like being in foster care can be anything but perky people. Now carter was my rep/ social worker. I hated him I got all of the bad houses were we were either beaten, or torched. When I came to my next house, he was there we never knew his real name so he had to call him sir, or master, to this day I still hate those faille words he made us say. When we were really bad he took us to the basement and sat us in black light when it was turned on If we moved we would get pain and our bones would glow blue as our eyes turned blood red. I hated him and his Friends. If you told any one at our schools you would go down there after his play time. We moved around a lot never in the same place. Never at one time we would move around twice a year they said that he wanted his kids to see the world. _**

**_Really after that summer Kie Kie and me saw what he did when he got too caried a way. When he saw that the older ones or younger ones, were causing to much truble for him and the cops were geting to cerous. I never saw that many bodys in my life! _**

**_HE would barry us in deap graves one over the other then from the next one, side ways he would do it five or six more times. Yes you can see yah I came as soon as I heard on what the FBI found and how they. Called dear old Kei Kei I new since I was in town that Ryan had to come and warn her. He is in town athought he will be gone by now._**

**_While no-name was telling her story Booth, and everyone else was watching, Ryan and Davie seeing that they them selfs didn't know this part of her life. _**

**_/ My focaus was conserned on Bones, she was still walking around and only looking out the window, she only peaks at me when she thinks I'm not looking. I can see Max and Russ looking horifide and sweets taking this Noel in like air, flusterating niss mined I don't care all's I want is for Bones to start but she said to lisson and then she will make sence of it all. Angeula and Cam are watching that boy and that Ryan fellow with confusson written on there faces wondering I'm gessing what their story is and how it is conected with Bones./_**

* * *

**_Next time Ryan's story and Temp's then Davie who he is and how they came to the lab that way..._**

**_till next time _**

**_Fluffy20456_**

**_ps pls review_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2

I do not own bones but I do own this story!!

thanks for the reveiws.

now on wards. :noel:

**Ry **'thoughts'

ps: kie kie is nick name for Temperance..

Noel dosen't have a name she is no-name or Noel cause she was born on christmas eve...

read thoughts....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...when Ryan stood up

**Well I'll start on my name, It's Ryan Jhonson I'm a couple of years older then these little ones, but we have been a lot togethter. We have been fighting sence we were brought to Carters everyday was a battle. we fought to stay alive and thouse that didn't do or lived were marked and barried in un marked graves. I only know of a few so I can umm.... Only help from the time I was there till now. So here's my story....**

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx.....

**I've been travling all around Amarica. Me a foster child since the age of eight. Not one house would fit me, I had a brother, and sister they were seperated from me when I was ten. When I turned twelve, I was sent to Carters By then I had over Thirty names written on my arm, I would fight with them dam so called social workers. No one wanted me so they took me there I learned fast to keep your mouth shut... **

** When I was thirteen I found My sister she died do to Carter later that year. she was raped and brought to the basement and fed the same as we all were when we lived there. You see he didn't only feed us food he gave us some concotion that when in black light our bones would turn green and our eyes would change cother to Red, Blood Red. I tryed to save her...That was the first time I tryed to run he found out that I knew her and he took her out back and I never saw her or the other ones again....**

** When I turned fifteen I met No-Name.. She had no one since she was born.. She had no-name because she was orfened and no one in any of her foster familys decided to give her one..**

**So, me like kie kie just called her Noel because she was born on christmas eve.. **

**She was small for a ten year old and I knew on what would happened to her she was young and wild.**

**What was it you all was told me Noel?**

**_:"That life is like a wild horse you ride it or it rides yah.." _**

**_"Ry knew he wasn't going to be around much longer and he told me wher their was a place I could go in that house and no one would fined me I'm still as wild as the day yah met me of corse I got more scars to prov it.._**

**_Protectors forever, let not one be lost but to be found and remembered as the lost ones....." :_**

_'As Noel spoke, I took a look at Bones who in turn looked at Ryan and I saw a tears running down her face, and that little boy wraped his arms around her.. They stayed like that for a while....Ang and Hoggens were in tears as was Cam..Sweets was watching as the seen unfold to him and I sit here wating for something or another..Russ looking like he was about to be sick, and Max well Max was ready to kill...As for me I just want to go up to Bones and hold her I can't sit here and lison to this knowing that she is hurting....'_

**Any ways because I knew Noel was as wild as they come I taught her to fight back... I still have thouse scars... When Temp came Noel was happy so I had to leave I just turned seventeen years old and I knew that if I stayed for that final year It would be my last.. **

**So I ran and ran I joined the army and got better trained... About a year or two later Noel called during my trainging, She and Kie Kie were in trouble.. I came and found them...**

**:"kie kie its your turn..":**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxx............XXXXXXXXX_

_'booth's thoughts' **:noel talking:**_

**'Bones thoughts'**

**X russ X**

**Z max Z**

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

_'as he spoke the boy that was raped around Bones shook and wispered words that I couldn't here. Noel crouched down and spok very softly, a thick akcent, was begging her to speak..I knew that I didn't want to here but it was apart of this case and this Noel said that it was the most inpratianed part of it. But, why is she telling Temperance to remember?'_

**_'I could see them all looking at me all except Booth, he was watching Noel watting and wondering why I can't remember....flash backs were poking throught my mental barrors...Dad and Russ shaking with furry.. As for Sweets and everyone else had tears in their eyes......'_**

**_X How could that happened? I knew she changed after a while when I wasn't around but to live like that I dont want to here this but she has to tell us some time, one way or the other.. My little sis, and I wasn't there to protect her.. Man kill me now!!! X_**

**_Z What hapened to my little girl, I can see that noel cares about joy but what does that boy and chiled have to do with her? why have they come back? and what does their life storie have to do with this case? What I'm so going to kill that bastered when I get my hands on him.. I knew We shouldn't have left that night... Its all my falt..... Z_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXX_**

**_till next time _**

**_fluffy20456_**

**_next time bones storie mixed with davie who is he?_**

**_please review....._**

_"Temp come here look at me please..... you have to remember i know that you trained your mined to forget but you have to to tell them what happened 15 years ago... tell them who davie is please?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2

Authers note

Fluffy20456

Hay every one I'm sorry ill write chapter 6 when I have time ill get it to yah all soon A….

Mh life got bissy ill try to get the new chapters once a week for yah.

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Temps storie part 3

_-Kie Kie's talking-_

**_*noel*_** **Ryan**

**Z max Z X Russ X**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_no on wards....................._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_* Kie kie its your turn tell them who Davie is tell them what happened to the boys and girls that carter got caried a way with tell them your storie. Temp tell davie who you are and how you became what you are to day why you chouse this profession. Tell your partner why you like us cant trust any one close to us and why we always have to protect the otheres when they get found. *_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXFlash back /temp explains what happened)Xxxxxxx_**

**_That day that Russ left a social worker came with the cops, Detective Sanders came and talked to me told me that Thomas my social worker for that time. He put me in his offace I was in shock that Russ left!! _**

**_The only family I had left right after mom and dad left.. _**

**_ HE Had abandond me.. _**

**_Tom took me to the Richwood place, they were nice but I fought I couldn't/ woulden't let any one near me..._**

**_I knew that deep down that if I let them in they would evenchualy leave me...._**

**_I didn't last long there so tom took me place after place not staying more then a week at the most i tryed to run but knowing thomas he always found me.. He called me his lost wild child. That life for me would be hard if i kept running so about a month later after 16 foster homes I would get sent to Carters.. Tom thought that this was the last hope for me.. So he took me to Carters he was in D.C. at the time I was moved their.. Noel was the first person that I met. she was also the first person that I could trust. I still can remember it like yesterday........XXXX_**

**_XXXXX_**memories**_XXXXX_**

Walking down the steps looking for any sine that Tom would give me any side of a brake for just this once... He found me out at the pond. That I would always run off to, were mom and Russ would go for picnics. He took me to carters that day I knew I wouldnt last long their like the other places I would wish that mom or dad or even Russ would come to get me but they never did.

looking up as the cars passed down the new streets of D.C. passing the school and the libarys, up to a house towards the edge of town far from the cop shop and far for any one to hear anything a farm a land were kids came off of a school bus. I could see lots of forest ground and a small pond were the house was off to the side. Tom parked the car and I stood their loke a bump on the log...

My first night was horable......

Carter came in and raped me...

Noel was the first to talk to me she told me not to fight even though i wanted to i wanted so bad to go home.. Noel showed me the ropes as she called it. the second night i ran and found out that night on what the base ment was for.. he put us in their when ever we ran, faught, or even told some one at our school on what was realy happening. he called me his favorit..

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_(_**booth watched noel tell his bones to tell them on what happened back then)**

**X how in the world can i make it up to her now I'm going to kill that basterd X**

**Z my sister went throught that? Z**

**A oww swetty why didnt you tell me? A**

**XXXXXXXXXxxxx(no on wards)XXXXxxxXXX**

_2 months later we found our self's in big trouble Noel called Ryan we were barred deep like those body's that we found earlier. barred deep one after the other over another if you dig one of us up then our air supplies would be caught short. _

_We were on the bottom of the pile in closed caskets barred alive... He thought we wouldn't make it nut ry found us at the last momeant.. _

_I was traped and scared, and half alive-- Noel was unconscious as was I when he found us.._

_We/ I thought i was going to die so i went to sleep hoping that one day some one would fined us and tell our store... We were in there what seemed like years, but was only two days.. Their was tubes connected to each casket that would supplied our air. Then their would be a small camera linked to a out side video he was watching us die one at a time,,_

_**Tears were ruining down her face when she told them.. Booth wanted so bad to hold her but Noel stained him with a glair..**_

_the last thing I knew we woke up about three days after.. _

_Ryan brought us back along with 6 others.._

_When we got out of the hospital I found out that i was paginate and it was carters_

_About 9 months later i gave birth to a boy and named him davie.. _

_I knew that I couldn't take care of him so noel was given authority over him.. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_About another month I was saved from the foster system when my grand-Father came and got me out.._

_Noel graduated from collage and got her masters and came to work here..._

_Then when i was done with my schooling i came to work here about five months before she left... _

_with davie and ryan we they found carter and went after him.. In order To protect me they left.._

_Noel became a protector and Ryan.. Davie went to Bording school and from what i here he graduated about a year ago.. at the age of 16 he stands in front of you..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

**_Booth stood up and walked towards the window,_**

**_Ange ran to wards temperance and hold her,_**

**_max and russ walked out _**

**_sweets followed them and cam and hoggens left_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_till next time _**

**_ill up date it in the new year thats a promase_**

**_sin _**

**_fluffy20456_**

**_ps please reveiw_**


End file.
